


Finalmente al sicuro

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Bishounen, Boys In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Multiship, Nakama, Nakamaship, Polyamory, Romanticism, Sentimental, Shounen, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, all characters relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Non vi era più nulla, ormai, che potesse mettere in discussione la speciale alchimia che si era creata tra loro, neanche una piccola, innocente dimenticanza… come una data di compleanno.[Mini oneshot improvvisata per il compleanno di Shin Mori]





	Finalmente al sicuro

**Finalmente al sicuro**

 

 

Era buio e i ciliegi ondeggiavano lievi, le loro infiorescenze accese come perle dalle luci dei lampioni.

La sera era scesa serena su Tokyo, ma la primavera non era calda e Shin teneva le mani ben al riparo, nelle tasche della giacca beige, la testa rintanata tra le spalle.

Era stata una giornata pesante e non vedeva l’ora di rifugiarsi nel calduccio di casa… nell’intimità della famiglia… la sua famiglia tanto anomala, composta da cinque uomini e una tigre che si tenevano stretti stretti in un reciproco giuramento di assoluta fedeltà.

Sorrise.

Non vi era più nulla, ormai, che potesse mettere in discussione la speciale alchimia che si era creata tra loro, neanche una piccola, innocente dimenticanza… come una data di compleanno.

Shin doveva ammettere a se stesso che un pizzico di delusione l’aveva provato quando quella mattina, mentre attendeva che i nakama si alzassero, uno ad uno, per sedersi intorno alla colazione da lui preparata, si era aspettato una parola, un bacio, un saluto un po’ più speciale del solito.

Un semplice, sussurrato: “buon compleanno, pesciolino”.

Non era arrivato nulla.

Sguardi assonnati, saluti affettuosi, ma anche un po’ frettolosi, perché in quei giorni il lavoro era pesante per tutti e il tempo a loro disposizione fin troppo scarso.

Shin aveva scrollato le spalle, aveva ricambiato i sorrisi, si era assicurato che nessuno scordasse nulla e, infine, era uscito anche lui, ordinando a se stesso di dimenticare quel piccolo incidente: erano stanchi…

Erano stanchi e lo amavano… lui li amava… ed era sufficiente.

Girò la chiave nella serratura, spinse la porta e annunciò il suo ritorno.

Nessuna risposta, l’ingresso era immerso nel buio; neanche Byakuen giunse a dargli il bentornato ed era ben strano: probabilmente era immerso in un sonno profondo sul tappeto… o su uno dei letti.

Si tolse le scarpe, con un sospiro rassegnato, prima di inoltrarsi nell’oscurità delle loro quattro mura: dopotutto le sue speranze di trovare qualcuno a casa che avesse cominciato a preparare la cena erano destinate a svanire. Ci avrebbe pensato lui, d’altronde non gli pesava, era stanco, ma occuparsi di loro non andava ad alimentare la stanchezza.

Forse avrebbe solo desiderato… un pochino… almeno quel giorno…

Forse solo che se lo ricordassero, che…

Sbuffò, rivolse un plateale broncio di rimprovero contro se stesso e avanzò, cercando a tentoni l’interruttore della luce sul muro.

Prima di poterlo raggiungere, però, un’altra fonte luminosa cominciò ad aleggiare a qualche passo da lui, la tenue fiammella di una candela delineò i contorni di un viso, un lungo ciuffo che accarezzava la fronte e occultava uno degli occhi… e sotto l’unico occhio visibile un sorriso, che parlava di gentilezza e di affetto.

Altre fiammelle si accesero, in tutto quattro e con esse altrettanti visi, raccolti intorno al kotatsu; una quinta fiammella brillò sul ripiano, più grande e luminosa, al centro di una torta, mettendo in risalto la scritta tracciata a lettere eleganti, in azzurro… il suo azzurro.

_Buon compleanno, Shin-chama!_

 

Quasi nello stesso istante, la soffice pelliccia di Byakuen lo sfiorò e la tigre si strofinò contro le sue gambe, emettendo sonore fusa di compiacimento.

Quel tocco morbido fu il segnale che riscosse Shin dal torpore: un brivido attraversò il suo corpo e si portò le mani al volto, lo affondò in esse, un calore intenso risalì lungo le sue membra ed esplose nel rossore del viso.

Arrivarono, uno dopo l’altro, due mani sulle spalle, altre due che, con dolcezza, lo spinsero ad abbassare le proprie, una carezza tra i capelli e un sussurro, dalla voce di Shu:

«Tanti auguri, Pesciolino».

Le labbra di Ryo raccolsero una lacrima scesa, quasi inconsapevolmente, dai suoi occhi.

«Non piangere, dai… siamo tutti tanto felici».

«E tu lo sei, Bocchan?». Questo era Touma. Anche lui sapeva essere tanto tenero, la sua voce, a volte pungente, sapeva trasformarsi in una carezza per il cuore, da sempre per Shin.

«Certo che lo è» rispose Seiji in sua vece, salvandolo da una situazione difficile. «Lo sapete che un pesciolino emozionato diventa ancora più muto».

Il calore sul viso si fece ancor più violento, le guance erano in fiamme, eppure sorrise: che altro si poteva fare, se non sorridere?

«Mi sento felice, sì… ma anche tanto stupido per quel che ho pensato».

E, davanti a quel sorriso, quattro cuori persero un battito, poi ripresero a pulsare più forte, insieme al suo.

Il loro abbraccio lo avvolse, un muro d’amore intorno a lui che, in mezzo a loro, si fece piccolo, finalmente al caldo, a casa… finalmente al sicuro.


End file.
